


Operation: Hook Up

by GothAlbinoAngel



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988)
Genre: F/F, Monster mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/GothAlbinoAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sibella and Winnie are so crushing on each other. How will Elsa and Phantasma get them together, will Tanis help? And poor Ms. Grimwood! Takes place a good five years after movie. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Winnie watched Sibella closely as the purple vampire twirled on the dance floor with some unknown green vampire. They had all grown older since their win against the Calloway Cadets; it had been five years since that fateful day Scooby and Shaggy had helped them please their fathers. But aside from being older, smarter and much more monster-like (Sibella had begun drinking from willing humans rather than bloodbags. Winnie was going out more with her Papa during the full moons to get a feel of hunting with the pack. Phantasma had taken to practicing he newest shrieking techniques on the Cadets next door. Tanis was working on her moaning and groaning as she walked with her arms out front. And Elsa walked more with a blank expression.), other things had grown as well. Winnie's eleven-year-old crush on Sibella had escalated into sixteen-year-old lust for the vampire, but there was no way she was going to let Sibella know that. Staring dreamily at the vampire, Winnie let her mind wander to more fantastical places full of black roses and bats, a wolf's beautiful howl ringing in the background.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sibella watched Winnie. The werewolf was lounging by the refreshment table, sipping a glass of lemonade. She seemed to have a faraway look in her eyes as she watched the dance floor and Sibella wondered about it. She herself had been watching Winnie all night, even as she danced with vampire after vampire. Her eyes had traced every inch of Winnie's curvy muscular form as the redhead leaned against the table. Sibella could only imagine what her lust would conjure with a visage like that and she was not disappointed.

Elsa watched Winnie as the werewolf made coffin eyes at Sibella. From experience, Elsa new that the redhead had feelings for Sibella. Watching as Winnie's eyes became unfocused though her gaze stayed on Sibella, the Frankenstein began thinking of ways to get the two monsters together. She was just thankful she and Phantasma had already admitted their love for each other or this would be a lot harder.

Phantasma watched Sibella and noticed the constant flicker of her eyes. After observing for a few moments, the floating ghoul found that the vampire's eyes kept flicking to Winnie. The phantom raised an eyebrow at this. It was obvious the two had feelings for each other, but she couldn't help but wonder if they'd told each other yet. Glancing at her girlfriend, Phantasma noticed the plotting look on the Frankenmonster's face and smiled. The two must not have been together because Elsa was thinking on how to get them together. Cackling to herself, Phantasma knew this was going to be good.

Tanis looked between her four friends and wondered what all the staring was about. Winnie was watching Sibella, Elsa and Sibella were glancing at Winnie and Phantasma was gazing at Elsa. Cocking her head to the side, the ten-year-old didn't know what to make of everything. She knew that Elsa and Phantasma were dating, so she couldn't understand why Elsa's gaze flickered to Sibella before going back to Winnie. Twirling one of her pigtails, the little mummy decided to watch and see how she could help. For now, she was going to enjoy the party.

Mrs. Grimwood looked around at all her girls. The mating ball for Sibella and Winnie had just started and already Sibella was dancing. What worried her was the fact that Winnie was watching Sibella a little too closely. She loved her girls and wanted them to be happy, but she had to warn them of the dangers of dating each other, not in the monster world, but the human one. Sighing to herself, the headmistress prepared herself for the tasks that needed to be done.


	2. Elsa confronts Sibella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa decides to put her plan in motion. She asks Sibella on a walk.

Sibella chewed her lip in utter concentration. The purple vampire was working through some intense math problems and one mistake could undo all of her hard work. Slowly calculating through the answer, she smiled triumphantly when her calculator came out with the same answer.

Moving on to the next one, she didn’t notice the figure that had come to her doorway, surveying her curiously. After a long silence in which the only sound was Sibella’s pencil scratching diligently at the paper in order to get her homework done, the figure finally cleared their throat.

"Hey Sibella, mind if I talk to you?"

Sibella turned to see Elsa standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. The vampire stood from her desk, a small smile on her lips. “Of course,” she replied, grabbing her room key as she followed the Frankenmonster through the halls and out into the woods.

"How is everything going with you?" Elsa asked conversationally, her movements less stiff now that she could control herself.

"Classes are going well," Sibella shrugged, gliding across the ground as she had been practicing. "I’m having a bit of trouble keeping up in our physical education class, but I think that has something to do with Lochette still being upset with me for accidentally biting her during my blood haze a week ago."

"How is your training doing?" Elsa inquired, sidestepping a bush.

"I’m not quite ready to go out into the world and terrorize poor souls, like father," the violette sighed. "I’m not certain how I feel about taking blood from innocent mortals. I need it to survive, but it just feels wrong."

"It may have something to do with Shaggy and Scooby," the brunette suggested.

"I wonder how those two are doing," Sibella giggled, avoiding a fallen limb.

"Probably still getting scared out of their minds by mortals posing as monsters," Elsa chuckled. "Pity Scrappy’s no longer with them."

"Yes, I do miss that little pup, though I hope he’s gotten older. His voice was a tad too high-pitched," Elsa raised an eyebrow at her. "Phanty’s voice doesn’t count. She’s a phantom and I’ve known her since I was three when I first came here. His voice was just a tad annoying."

Elsa nodded and the pair fell into a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the other’s company. The woods creaked and moaned around them, bats flying overhead. Sibella watched them with a smile and her thoughts turned to her vampire nature.

Vampires were such honest creatures. Most monster species’ were. And yet, the tales mortals tended to spread were of those who had fallen from grace rather than those who were doing good or simply keeping to themselves. Werewolves were getting it just as badly as vampires while the mummies and frankenmonsters were relatively untouched.

_Werewolves._

Sibella sighed as her thoughts turned to Winnie. Her best friend had grown up so beautifully. She was athletic, energetic, gorgeous, protective… everything Sibella could ever ask for in a suitor. And yet…

_She would never go for me._

"Sibella?" Sibella glanced up at the other monster and nodded for her to continue. "I have something important to ask you."

"What is it?" Curiosity piqued, Sibella stopped walking, turning to the Frankenmonster eagerly.

Elsa stared at her for a full fifteen seconds, the most serious expression Sibella had seen since their breakup on her face. “Do you have feelings for Winnie?”

Bright green eyes widened in shock as the purple vampire stared at her ex-girlfriend in unveiled horror. _How did she know?_ Sibella screamed to herself. _She can’t possibly know! If she didn’t know, she wouldn’t have asked! What do I say?_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Elsa,” the vampire lied smoothly. “Of course I don’t have feelings for Winnie. I’m supposed to be looking for a suitor after all. And surely Winnie has her eye on someone already.”

Elsa quirked a smile. _She’s gotten better at lying, hiding herself behind the aristocratic facade._ “So, you’re not interested in Winnie romantically at all?” the frankenmonster asked nonchalantly.

“Of course not,” Sibella replied calmly. “She’s my best friend, nothing more.”

“And you don’t want her to be more?”

“Haven’t I answered that already?” the purplette responded.

“Still, it is odd how often I’ve caught you staring at her. I was just wondering about the strange look I always see in your eye.” Elsa smirked to the shorter girl, seeing the quick flash of worry across Sibella’s expression.

“I don’t look at her any longer than anyone else would,” Sibella stated firmly. “It’s not staring, I’m admiring her for who she is. Aren’t I allowed to appreciate my best friend's talents?”

Elsa slowly nodded, seeing that her friend wasn’t going to budge on the matter just yet. _I can only hope Phanty and Tanis are doing better than I am._ Turning her attention back to the guarded vampire beside her, she decided to let up for now. “Are you excited for the upcoming game between the Bigfoots and the Yetis?”


End file.
